


do you want a man? (I could be your man)

by Frigus



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigus/pseuds/Frigus
Summary: “Half an hour before your idiot arrives.”“He is not mine”, Nico hums, still thinking about that day. It seems important to him now. Significant. “Not at all”.Sana puts her warm palm over his, patiently waits until he focuses his attention back on her, “Youdoknow that he stares at you all the time, right?”





	do you want a man? (I could be your man)

“What time is it?”

“There is still five hours left till the end of your shift, Fares.”

“No, no”,  Niccolò laughs, wiping cinnamon off his hands with a towel, “I just want to know what time it is. Really.”

Sana gives him a quick, knowing look, and Nico presses his lips, smiling, and slightly moves his head from one side to another as if saying, “Yeah, we are talking about _him._ ”

 _He_ is a red-haired boy who first came to their coffee shop about two weeks ago. That day he literally burst into the shop, pushed by a group of friends, with a loud laugh and a following embarrassed “sorry” when Sana shushed them. Nico peeked from the kitchen, intrigued by the sudden noise, and froze at the sight. There was something about Martino - _Marti_ , his friends called him Marti - something that immediately caught his eye. Something fascinating, almost _familiar_ and _so_ beautiful that Niccolò’s hands started trembling, and he had to calm himself behind the closed door for a couple of minutes before deciding to come out.

“Half an hour before your idiot arrives.”

“He is not mine”, Nico hums, still thinking about that day. It seems important to him now. Significant. “Not at all”.

Sana puts her warm palm over his, patiently waits until he focuses his attention back on her, “You _do_ know that he stares at you all the time, right?”

Right. The corners of Niccolò 's lips twitch. Marti hasn’t been particularly subtle. Especially on the first day, when Nico begged Sana to switch their places as soon as he left the kitchen. He stood behind the counter, smiling broadly and trying not to show just _how much_ it affected him that Martino was unabashedly staring at him the whole time he was taking their order.

“I know that he does”, Nico replies softly. “I always feel it”.

“You could at least look back.”

“I don’t want to embarrass him”, although Martino looks very cute when he gets embarrassed. But honestly, Nico thinks he’s cute all the time.

“Maybe it's for the best”, Sana says, shaking her head and returning to unpacking the boxes with fresh bakery. “You both would just stand there and stare at each other like morons anyway.”

Niccolò doesn’t have time to answer - the sound of the opening door makes them both turn towards the entrance.

“Good morning?” Martino says carefully, moving his gaze from Sana to Nico. He looks a little out of breath. And he is alone. “You are already open, right?”

He is alone, he is alone, he is _alone._ Niccolò straightens up, smiling, and his heart misses a beat when Martino immediately smiles back, as if can’t help it either.

“I’ll be in the kitchen”, Sana says quietly and adds, “ _only_ for a few minutes, Fares. We have work to do.”

Martino looks so soft in his blue cardigan, with his fluffy red curls, with his warm gaze, which seems to pierce right through to Nico’s soul. He doesn’t remember the last time someone looked at him like that. It only increases Nico’s desire to walk up and kiss him, gently, slowly, whispering “good morning to you, too” into the parted lips and burying his nose in Marti’s neck. But he can’t do that yet, can he?

“I want to order”, Martino starts, moving closer, and Nico’s fingers tighten around the towel. They are still looking at each other and--well. Maybe Sana is truly can never be wrong. “Um. One cappuccino and a piece of carrot cake?”

“Are you sure?” Niccolò can’t help but tease. “I must warn you that it’s very dry.”

“Ah, _yes_?” Martino takes a small step forward, and now they are even closer. His eyes are big and kind, and his face is full of freckles. God, he's beautiful. “In that case, what else can you recommend me?”

“Hm. How about some amazing carbonara?”

Nico hears Sana’s snort behind the open door and smiles even wider. Two long weeks of doubt and reflection - it’s time to act.

Martino blinks in confusion, still with a soft smile on his face, and Nico wants to lean forward. Smooth out the small wrinkle between his eyebrows with his fingers or his mouth, slide down to count his freckles. Make him smile more, make him laugh.

“Do you...also serve hot food in here?”

“Nope”, Niccolò doesn’t ponder over his words - talking with Marti is incredibly easy. It's enough for him to continue. “The one I’m recommending is kinda exclusive. Served _only_ in my apartment.”

Martino's reaction is totally worth it. He blinks once, twice, and then, honest to god, _giggles_ , lowering his head in embarassment. 

 _“Where? Where have you been all this time?”_ Nico thinks when Marti finally lifts his head, with slighly pink cheeks. Maybe there is the same question in his glowing eyes, or maybe Niccolò is just too far gone at this point.

“Well, let’s see how good it is then”.


End file.
